


Take My Hand Through The Flames

by AllofReylo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, High Heels, No Aftercare, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reader gets treated like shit, Reader-Insert, Shoe Kink, Smut, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Women In Power, but he likes it, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: A one-shot fic written by my husband, edited by me. I said I would publish & edit this for him. He put himself in the position of the 'Reader' with Cara Delevingne. He's crazy hot for that girl.Fic is written for a male perspective/readerWARNING FOR: undermining a man. mis-treatment. spitting. goading in order to make him cum. PLEASE keep in mind, the Reader wants this. PLEASE don't read if this will trigger/upset you.& lastly; if something doesn't seem believable, tough, suck it up, its fiction :P Just use your imagination. :)ENJOY!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a line in the song "Sucker For Pain" by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons, feat. Logic, Ty Dolla Sign, and X Ambassadors which appears on the "Suicide Squad" soundtrack.

Visual inspirations for this one-shot (how Cara looks at you, during)...

 

I imagine she's wearing a pair of black leather trousers like this in the fic...

 

but wearing a top like this (I know both pics have similar trousers, but both have great all-body shots)...  


  
the red-bottomed Christian Louboutin heels she's wearing in this fic...

  
similar heels (just for imagery)...  


* * *

  
You feel pathetic. There you sit. On your knees. On the floor. Trousers undone, pushed down to your knees along with your underwear. Cock hard in your hand. Throbbing. Aching as you jerk yourself at a medium pace.

 

You can't help yourself. You feel small and pitiful. Yet this is how she wants you. And how _you_ want to be for her. You can't help it. You need this.

 

Beads of sweat gather at your forehead.

 

The door swings open. In walks Cara. Cara Delevingne. Goddess.

 

The room is silent, apart from the click of her expensive Christian Louboutin heels coming towards you. 6 inch black peep-toe high heels with a beautiful shiny red finish on the bottom.

 

Her face remains emotionless as she stares at you. Stares down at the _pathetic_ ~~man~~ boy before her feet, trembling and sweating in her presence.

 

You raise your head to look at her. To _dare_ look at such a thing of beauty and grace. You truly feel like a peasant. Her face gives nothing away. She allows you to look at her. She can at _least_ allow you that. Poor boy.

 

Her heels are the first things your eyes see. You slowly trail your gaze up her body, eyes casting up along her long slender legs. Tight leather trousers adorn her beautiful pins.

 

You throb in your hand.

 

How you'd love to trail kisses up those legs. Stroke your hands up them. Have them wrapped around your neck and head. You would happily die being suffocated by her perfect thighs.

 

You carry on looking up, seeing a perfect outline of her petite figure. A see-through navy blue striped long-sleeved top graces her slim body. It practically hangs off her. Your cock begins to drip pre-cum when you catch sight of her taut stomach and belly button.

 

She clearly works out. She takes care of herself. You hold your breath and swallow hard as an image of her working out comes into your mind. You jerk faster, thinking of her tight little body flexing and stretching.

 

You praise her. You worship her. Not out loud. But in your mind. You aren't worthy of speaking to her yet.

 

She stands tapping her foot, looking completely unimpressed by you. **You**. Kneeling before a goddess. Unable to do anything but stroke yourself. Praising her with your cock. Jerking off, just to be happy in her presence. Trying to please her.

 

"You" she speaks.

 

You look up at her, hopeful.

 

"You're a depraved little boy aren't you?"

 

Your heart flutters up into your throat, just from her bestowing _attention_ on you. You know you don't deserve it. Don't deserve her.

 

You nod.

 

"You're a _dirty_ boy"

 

"Yes, ma'am" you agree.

 

"However... if you can please me enough..." she trails off.

 

You don't blink, lest you miss something important. Your hand never stops moving on yourself, however.

 

She slips one of her heels off, and holds her dainty little foot out before you. "...maybe I will _let_ you beg to cum on my feet."

 

_OH CHRIST! THOSE BEAUTIFUL FUCKING FEET!_

 

You begin stroking faster, getting far too excited, but trying your best to do a good job for her.

 

She bends down bringing her face right up to yours. "STOP. Sweating." she commands with a serious face.

 

You panic, trying your hardest to control yourself. You wipe your brow with your arm. "Sorry ma'am"

 

"Focus." she demands.

 

You close your eyes and try to slow your breathing.

 

Cara tells you that if you don't do a good enough job; if you displease her, she will push you down with her foot, with the heels on and stand on your chest until you cum over yourself.

 

At this point you aren't sure what constitutes 'good enough' - you simply hope it means being able to hold out from coming uncontrollably whilst in her presence.

 

The funny thing about it all, is that you are happy for things to go either way. Something inside of you _aches_ to be treated like this. By your perfect goddess. Because you are nothing more than a filthy peasant.

 

She tells you she will place her heel across your throat and make you say her name.

 

If you have pleased her enough and she does the first step, then you will be graced with licking the cum from her feet. So, you guess it's up to Cara to decide if you've pleased her enough.

 

A few moments pass. You never stop stroking your cock through those moments. Or looking at Cara.

 

Suddenly. She kicks you down with the brunt of her heels. You fall back, your cock still in hand. She stands over you, clambers onto you in her killer heels as they dig into your chest. Still looking unimpressed.

 

You weren't sure where you went 'wrong', but frankly, you couldn't care a damn.

 

She instructs you to jerk off, tracing one heel along your side. Pushing her heel in. Digging into you, making your cock throb harder. She traces a heel along your throbbing member, and rests it ontop of your balls, pressing gently. She shifts her weight onto one foot, pressing the other heel across your throat, causing you to struggle a little, but your cock throbs even harder for her.

 

You are dripping pre-cum everywhere.

 

It is leaking onto her heel that has your balls locked down tight, which appears to displease her even more. She presses hard across your cock and instructs you to jerk even harder.

 

"Say my fucking name."

 

You utter out "Cara" inbetween breaths of intense pain and pleasure. Feeling it rush through your body.

 

Again.

 

"Cara"

 

She nudges your cock, claiming she can't hear you. You both know full well that she can.

 

"Cara" you call out again.

 

"Cara Delevingne"

 

"Cara fucking Delevingne"

 

Feeling so praised yet so unworthy to be in her presence.

 

Her eyes light up, yet she still looks unimpressed by you. You pathetic specimen of a **boy**. She nudges your cock and throat with her heels.

 

Again.

 

"Cara"

 

She spits on your face as you call out "Cara" another time.

 

"Cara Delevingne"

 

Your eyes flutter and roll to the back of your head, feeling such a wave of pleasure and borderline passing out from lack of air.

 

She digs her heels further into you. That little smirk that she does appears.

 

"Cara"

 

"Cara"

 

You can feel the air escaping each time you call her name.

 

She can feel you tighten beneath her perfect dressed up body.

 

She knows what's coming. Still pressing the air from your lungs.

 

"Cara fucking Delevingne" one last time as your balls tighten under her heel.

 

You lose control over being in the presence of Cara Delevingne, as hot white cum starts to shoot from your cock.

 

She lifts her heel from your balls and places it lightly over your cock, causing you to cum over your own chest and face.

 

You weren't worthy enough to cum on her.

 

"Not this time." she utters.

 

You still need to earn your worth.

 

She releases her heel from your throat and mixes the cum around on the underside of her heel, wiping it on your chest.

 

She tells you you're a good boy, and walks away with her model catwalk moves, as you're lying there covered in your own cum and Cara's heel marks and spit.

 

**Cara Delevingne.**

**Author's Note:**

> I did edit this for my husband, but ALL credit goes to him as he wrote like 95% of it. I only added little bits. :)
> 
> (he doesn't have an account thats why he didn't post it himself.)


End file.
